lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tamaa/Main article
Ambitionhttp://africanlanguages.com/swahili/ Longing Lust Obsession |also known as = Bird of a Thousand Voices (by himself) |status = Living |residence = Pride Lands |affiliations = Lion Guard Pride Landers }} Tamaa is a drongo who appears in The Lion Guard. He is an adversary of Kion's who later becomes his ally. Biography Backstory As a chick, Tamaa learned that he had a knack for imitating the voices of predators. However, he struggled to feed himself, and so he turned to using his talent to trick small animals into abandoning their food for fear of nearby predators. ''The Lion Guard "The Call of the Drongo" Tamaa begins using his voice on several Pride Landers at once, pretending to be Goigoi, Janja, and Makuu in order to scare animals away from their food. However, the Lion Guard is alerted to the situation, and they begin sniffing around for the seemingly invisible predators. While they're searching, the Lion Guard overhears Janja, and they follow his voice to where Tamaa sits perched in a bush. The Lion Guard presses him for information, and the bird points them in the right direction. However, as they're following Tamaa's instructions, Ono suddenly instructs the Lion Guard to turn back. Once they've returned to Tamaa, they witness him mimicking Janja's voice in order to scare off a hyrax. A furious Kion confronts him for his wrongdoing, and Tamaa admits that he's been the one scaring off animals in order to steal their food. He then sings "Bird of a Thousand Voices" to explain his talent to the Lion Guard. Despite Tamaa's impressive skill, Kion remains unimpressed and makes Tamaa promise to only use his own voice from now on. Once the Lion Guard is gone, Tamaa attempts to kindly ask animals for their food, but his efforts prove futile. Frustrated and hungry, Tamaa resorts to using his voice once more to steal from innocent animals, but Janja happens to overhear him and corners him in a bush. Tamaa begs the hyenas not to eat him, and Janja assures him that he has other plans for the drongo. Sure enough, Janja forces Tamaa to imitate Kion's voice and send a herd of impalas into the Outlands. The plan works, and the hyenas hold Tamaa captive as they follow the herd into the Outlands. Back in the Pride Lands, the Lion Guard happens across a zebra who is fervently trying to escape danger. Upon being questioned, the zebra reveals that he and the impalas had heard Kion instructing them to go to the Outlands for safety. Suspicious, Kion surmises that Janja is forcing Tamaa to herd impalas into the Outlands for his own satisfaction, and the Lion Guard rushes to put a stop to the danger. Meanwhile, Tamaa is forced to watch as Janja creeps up on the herd of impalas, who have been successfully herded into the Outlands. With Janja distracted, Tamaa manages to imitate his voice and trick Cheezi into letting him go. Once free, Tamaa imitates the other Lion Guard members and scares Janja and his cronies into a huddle. However, Janja realizes that Cheezi had let the drongo go, and he corners Tamaa in the ravine. Just in time, the real Lion Guard arrives and chases the hyenas away from Tamaa and the herd of impalas. Together, they escort the impalas back to the Pride Lands, where Tamaa vows to only use his voice for good from now on. After making his promise, Tamaa imitates Bunga's voice as he swoops away. "Divide and Conquer" The Lion Guard travels across the Pride Lands to where Tamaa is performing for a group of Pride Landers, using his voice to imitate other animals. At the Lion Guard's arrival, Tamaa quickly explains that he is no longer stealing from other animals, but rather using his voice to earn food from them. Kion assures him that they are not checking up on him and then recruits him to help them deal with Janja's clan and Reirei's pack, who are deliberately striking at different times in order to confuse the Guard. Though hesitant about the danger, Tamaa accepts. Later, Ono spots the jackals chasing down a herd of gazelles, and Kion orders his team to pursue them. In the meantime, Ono watches for hyenas from above. Shortly into the chase, Ono catches sight of the hyenas stalking Rafiki, and Kion quickly changes course, sending Tamaa ahead to deal with the jackals, while the Lion Guard defends Rafiki from the hyenas. Tamaa catches up to the jackals, where he corners them in a clearing by impersonating the voices of the Lion Guard. Reirei is pleased that they have managed to attract the Lion Guard's attention away from Janja, but Goigoi worries that they will be harmed in the process. Tamaa attempts to imitate Kion's Roar, but the spectacle merely confuses the jackals, who had expected to be blown away. Reirei then notices Tamaa's tail feathers through the trees and pounces on him, pinning him to the ground and realizing that Kion has tricked them. The jackals promptly leave to assist the hyenas, while Tamaa rushes off to warn the Lion Guard. In the meantime, the Lion Guard has joined forces with Rafiki and defeated the entirety of Janja's clan. Tamaa appears with a warning about the jackals, and Kion orders him to reach safety, while the Lion Guard and Rafiki take on Reirei's pack. A fight instigates, in which the Lion Guard and Rafiki beat back against the combined force of the hyenas and the jackals. In the midst of the battle, Tamaa manages to save Kion by imitating Beshte's voice and distracting Janja, giving Kion the opportunity to take down Janja. The hyenas and jackals retreat, and Tamaa expresses pride in his work for the Lion Guard. Personality and traits Deceptive and sly, Tamaa puts his voice mimicry to good use. He is unashamed of his dishonest ways, even going so far as to call it an "act" and a "game," and has a tendency to feign innocence in order to avoid being reprimanded. However, after helping the Lion Guard save a herd of impalas, he changes his ways, vowing to only use his talent for good. Voice actors * 'The Lion Guard''' - (2016–) - (TV series) - C.J. Byrnes Gallery Yesitsme.png Kionsvoice.png 2018-01-20-05_18_19.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Media The Lion Guard Meeting Tamaa! HD Clip|The Lion Guard meets Tamaa References Category:Main articles